Emergency management
*''See other articles related to Emergency Management'' *''Download Emergency Response Guidebook to your computer or mobile'' Emergency management (or disaster management) is the discipline of dealing with and avoiding risks. It is a discipline that involves preparing for disaster before it happens, disaster response (e.g. emergency evacuation, quarantine, mass decontamination, etc.), as well as supporting, and rebuilding society after natural or human-made disasters have occurred. In general, any Emergency management is the continuous process by which all individuals, groups, and communities manage hazards in an effort to avoid or ameliorate the impact of disasters resulting from the hazards. Actions taken depend in part on perceptions of risk of those exposed. Effective emergency management relies on thorough integration of emergency plans at all levels of government and non-government involvement. Activities at each level (individual, group, community) affect the other levels. It is common to place the responsibility for governmental emergency management with the institutions for civil defense or within the conventional structure of the emergency services. In the private sector, emergency management is sometimes referred to as business continuity planning. Emergency Management is one of a number of terms which, since the end of the Cold War, have largely replaced Civil defense, whose original focus was protecting civilians from military attack. Modern thinking focuses on a more general intent to protect the civilian population in times of peace as well as in times of war. Another current term, Civil Protection is widely used within the European Union and refers to government-approved systems and resources whose task is to protect the civilian population, primarily in the event of natural and human-made disasters. Within EU countries the term Crisis Management emphasises the political and security dimension rather than measures to satisfy the immediate needs of the civilian population. The academic trend is towards using the more comprehensive term disaster risk reduction, particularly for emergency management in a development management context. Phases and professional activities The nature of emergency management is highly dependent on economic and social conditions local to the emergency, or disaster. This is true to the extent that some disaster relief experts have noted that in a sense the only real disasters are economic. Experts have long noted that the cycle of emergency management must include long-term work on infrastructure, public awareness, and even human justice issues. This is particularly important in developing nations. The process of emergency management involves four phases: mitigation, preparedness, response, and recovery. Mitigation Mitigation efforts attempt to prevent hazards from developing into disasters altogether, or to reduce the effects of disasters when they occur. The mitigation phase differs from the other phases because it focuses on long-term measures for reducing or eliminating risk. The implementation of mitigation strategies can be considered a part of the recovery process if applied after a disaster occurs. However, even if applied as part of recovery efforts, actions that reduce or eliminate risk over time are still considered mitigation efforts. Mitigative measures can be structural or non-structural. Structural measures use technological solutions, like flood levees. Non-structural measures include legislation, land-use planning (e.g. the designation of nonessential land like parks to be used as flood zones), and insurance. Mitigation is the most cost-efficient method for reducing the impact of hazards. However, mitigation is not always suitable and structural mitigation in particular may have adverse effects on the ecosystem. A precursor activity to the mitigation is the identification of risks. Physical risk assessment refers to the process of identifying and evaluating hazards. In risk assessment, various hazards (e.g. earthquakes, floods, riots) within a certain area are identified. Each hazard poses a risk to the population within the area assessed. The hazard-specific risk combines both the probability and the level of impact of a specific hazard. The equation below gives that the hazard times the populations’ vulnerability to that hazard produce a risk. Catastrophe modeling tools are used to support the calculation. The higher the risk, the more urgent that the hazard specific vulnerabilities are targeted by mitigation and preparedness efforts. However, if there is no vulnerability there will be no risk, e.g. an earthquake occurring in a desert where nobody lives. Preparedness In the preparedness phase, emergency managers develop plans of action for when the disaster strikes. Common preparedness measures include the *communication plans with easily understandable terminology and chain of command *development and practice of multi-agency coordination and incident command *proper maintenance and training of emergency services *development and exercise of emergency population warning methods combined with emergency shelters and evacuation plans *stockpiling, inventory, and maintenance of supplies and equipment An efficient preparedness measure is an emergency operations center (EOC) combined with a practiced region-wide doctrine for managing emergencies. Another preparedness measure is to develop a volunteer response capability among civilian populations. Since, volunteer response is not as predictable and planable as professional response, volunteers are most effectively deployed on the periphery of an emergency. Another aspect of preparedness is casualty prediction, the study of how many deaths or injuries to expect for a given kind of event. This gives planners an idea of what resources need to be in place to respond to a particular kind of event. Response ian Defesa Civil unit responding to an emergency São Paulo.]] The response phase includes the mobilization of the necessary emergency services and first responders in the disaster area. This is likely to include a first wave of core emergency services, such as firefighters, police and ambulance crews. They may be supported by a number of secondary emergency services, such as specialist rescue teams. In addition volunteers and non-governmental organizations (NGOs) such as the local Red Cross branch or St. John Ambulance may provide immediate practical assistance, from first aid provision to providing tea and coffee. A well rehearsed emergency plan developed as part of the preparedness phase enables efficient coordination of rescue efforts. Emergency plan rehearsal is essential to achieve optimal output with limited resources. In the response phase, medical assets will be used in accordance with the appropriate triage of the affected victims. Where required, search and rescue efforts commence at an early stage. Depending on injuries sustained by the victim, outside temperature, and victim access to air and water, the vast majority of those affected by a disaster will die within 72 hours after impact. Individuals are often compelled to volunteer directly after a disaster. Volunteers can be both a help and a hindrance to emergency management and other relief agencies. Recovery The aim of the recovery phase is to restore the affected area to its previous state. It differs from the response phase in its focus; recovery efforts are concerned with issues and decisions that must be made after immediate needs are addressed. Recovery efforts are primarily concerned with actions that involve rebuilding destroyed property, re-employment, and the repair of other essential infrastructure. An important aspect of effective recovery efforts is taking advantage of a ‘window of opportunity’ for the implementation of mitigative measures that might otherwise be unpopular. Citizens of the affected area are more likely to accept more mitigative changes when a recent disaster is in fresh memory. In the United States, the National Response Plan dictates how the resources provided by the Homeland Security Act of 2002 will be used in recovery efforts.It is the Federal government that often provides the most technical and financial assistance for recovery efforts in the United States. Phases and personal activities Mitigation Personal mitigation is mainly about knowing and avoiding unnecessary risks. This includes an assessment of possible risks to personal/family health and to personal property. One example of mitigation would be to avoid buying property that is exposed to hazards, e.g. in a flood plain, in areas of subsidence or landslides. Homeowners may not be aware of a property being exposed to a hazard until it strikes. However, specialists can be hired to conduct risk identification and assessment surveys. Purchase of insurance covering the most prominent identified risks is a common measure. Personal structural mitigation in earthquake prone areas includes installation of an Earthquake Valve to instantly shut off the natural gas supply to a property, seismic retrofits of property and the securing of items inside a building to enhance household seismic safety. The latter may include the mounting of furniture, refrigerators, water heaters and breakables to the walls, and the addition of cabinet latches. In flood prone areas houses can be built on poles, as in much of southern Asia. In areas prone to prolonged electricity black-outs installation of a generator would be an example of an optimal structural mitigation measure. The construction of storm cellars and fallout shelters are further examples of personal mitigative actions. Preparedness See also hurricane preparedness and earthquake preparedness Unlike mitigation activities, which are aimed at preventing a disaster from occurring, personal preparedness focuses on preparing equipment and procedures for use ''when a disaster occurs, i.e. planning. Preparedness measures can take many forms including the construction of shelters, installation of warning devices, creation of back-up life-line services (e.g. power, water, sewage), and rehearsing evacuation plans. Two simple measures can help prepare the individual for sitting out the event or evacuating, as necessary. For evacuation, a disaster supplies kit may be prepared and for sheltering purposes a stockpile of supplies may be created. The preparation of a survival kit, commonly referred to as a "72-hour kit", is often advocated by authorities. These kits may include food, medicine, flashlights, candles and money. Response The response phase of an emergency may commence with search and rescue but in all cases the focus will quickly turn to fulfilling the basic humanitarian needs of the affected population. This assistance may be provided by national or international agencies and organizations. Effective coordination of disaster assistance is often crucial, particularly when many organizations respond and local emergency management agency (LEMA) capacity has been exceeded by the demand or diminished by the disaster itself. On a personal level the response can take the shape either of a home confinement or an evacuation. In a home confinement a family would be prepared to fend for themselves in their home for many days without any form of outside support. In an evacuation, a family leaves the area by automobile (or other mode of transportation) taking with them the maximum amount of supplies they can carry, possibly including a tent for shelter. If mechanical transportation is not available, evacuation on foot would ideally include carrying at least three days of supplies and rain-tight bedding, a tarpaulin and a bedroll of blankets being the minimum. Recovery The recovery phase starts after the immediate threat to human life has subsided. During reconstruction it is recommended to consider the location or construction material of the property. The most extreme home confinement scenarios include war, famine and severe epidemics and may last a year or more. Then recovery will take place inside the home. Planners for these events usually buy bulk foods and appropriate storage and preparation equipment, and eat the food as part of normal life. A simple balanced diet can be constructed from vitamin pills, whole-meal wheat, beans, dried milk, corn, and cooking oil. One should add vegetables, fruits, spices and meats, both prepared and fresh-gardened, when possible. As a profession Emergency managers are trained in a wide variety of disciplines that support them through out the emergency life-cycle. Professional emergency managers can focus on government and community preparedness (Continuity of Operations/Continuity of Government Planning), or private business preparedness (Business Continuity Management Planning). Training is provided by local, state, federal and private organizations and ranges from public information and media relations to high-level incident command and tactical skills such as studying a terrorist bombing site or controlling an emergency scene. In the past, the field of emergency management has been populated mostly by people with a military or first responder background. Currently, the population in the field has become more diverse, with many experts coming from a variety of backgrounds and having no military or first responder history at all. Educational opportunities are increasing for those seeking undergraduate and graduate degrees in emergency management or a related field. Professional certifications such as Certified Emergency Manager (CEM) and Certified Business Continuity Professional (CBCP) are becoming more common as the need for high professional standards is recognized by the emergency management community, especially in the United States. Tools In recent years the continuity feature of emergency management has resulted in a new concept, Emergency Management Information Systems (EMIS). For continuity and interoperability between emergency management stakeholders, EMIS supports the emergency management process by providing an infrastructure that integrates emergency plans at all levels of government and non-government involvement and by utilizing the management of all related resources (including human and other resources) for all four phases of emergencies. Within other professions Practitioners emergency management (disaster preparedness) come from an increasing variety of backgrounds as the field matures. Professionals from memory institutions (e.g., museums, historical societies, libraries, and archives) are dedicated to preserving cultural heritage—objects and records contained in their collections. This has been a major component within these fields, but now there is a heightened awareness following the events on 9/11 and the hurricanes in 2005. To increase the opportunity for a successful recovery of valuable records, a well-established and thoroughly tested plan must be developed. This task requires the cooperation of a well-organized committee led by an experienced chairperson. Buchanan, Sally. "Emergency preparedness." from Paul Banks and Roberta Pilette. Preservation Issues and Planning. Chicago: American Library Association, 2000. 159-165. ISBN 978-0-8389-0776-4 Professional associations schedule regular workshops and hold focus sessions at annual conferences to keep individuals up to date with tools and resources in practice. Tools The joint efforts of professional associations and cultural heritage institutions have resulted in the development of tools to assist professionals in preparing disaster and recovery plans. The tools are available to users as well as templates created by existing libraries and archives that can be helpful to a committee preparing a disaster plan or updating an existing plan. dPlan, The Online Disaster Planning Tool, developed in partnership between the Northeast Document Conservation Center (NEDCC) and Massachusetts Board of Library Commissioners (MBLC) is free and fairly simple to use. Users log-in to complete the comprehensive interactive form, the information is saved and stored, then, a hardcopy (PDF file) can be printed. The hardcopy should be readily available in case of emergency. With dPlan, there are seven sections including: Institutional Information; Prevention; Response and Recovery; Supplies and Services; Scope and Goals; Staff Training; Distribution, Review and Updating. It does not have to be completed in one sitting. The Data Collection Form can be printed in advance and the template can be filled in by hand before entering the data online. Or, it is possible to enter the data online and save it along the way. The 129-page document may seem daunting, but will prove to be invaluable. To reduce the amount of time needed to complete the form, check boxes and pull-down menus are provided. A scale of 1 to 4 is (one being serious risk and four not a risk at all) is used to measure conditions. The scale forces the user to make a choice resulting in a more effective reading. dPlan offers consistency in plans through vocabulary and format, yet an upload file feature allows for flexibility—necessary attachments and/or appendices may be added to supplement the plan. The Emergency Response and Salvage Wheel is another useful tool. It was produced by the Heritage Emergency National Task Force on Emergency Response. The design of the waterproof, hand-held tool provides essential information in an easy to read format. The two-sided disc outlines action steps and salvage steps for emergency situations, including a section on electronic records. It is also available in Spanish. [http://matrix.msu.edu/~disaster/index.php The Disaster Mitigation Planning Assistance Website.] is a Website created by Michigan State University Libraries, the Center for Great Lakes Culture and the California Preservation Program. It is possible to search resources based on individual needs. Pull down menus filter results and an export feature makes it possible to download the data to an (CSV) Excel document. The document may contain company names, addresses, phone numbers, email addresses, and URL addresses for the corresponding service, supplier, or expert on file. It is also possible to submit resource as well as view sample plans from this Website. There are workbooks from libraries and archives with published disaster plans. Many can be found online, but only two will be named at this time. The first one is New York University Library’s [http://library.nyu.edu/preservation/disaster/begin.htm Disaster Plan Workbook]. A committee of ten works in partnership with the Library’s Preservation Department to administer the plan. It contains seven chapters with forms, priorities and procedures along with a table of contents, appendices—divided into six sections—and index. "Instructions in the workbook provide undamaging salvage methods for all types of library materials, including a list of supplies needed for each. Consultants, specialists, hardware stores and staff telephone trees are listed." The workbook is displayed using HTML for navigation between the pages by clicking. It is not possible to type into the pages of the Workbook, but the pages may be printed and customized with pertinent information of the library or archive using this format. [http://www.wnylrc.org/documentView.asp?docid=35&sid= Western New York Disaster Preparedness and Recovery Manual for Libraries and Archives] is available for download as a PDF document. This manual provides a number of worksheets to be completed by the user. It contains a glossary of terms to ensure those involved in the planning and executing process are speaking the same language. A section on "Protection" lists emergency supplies; decisions to make when assembling in-house disaster response teams; and types of alarms and systems to warn against smoke and fire. Salvaging techniques and rehabilitation are also covered extensively. It is not limited to paper materials but also includes film, magnetic and digital media. International organisations United States Under the Department of Homeland Security (DHS), the Federal Emergency Management Agency of the United States (FEMA) is lead agency for emergency management. The HAZUS software package developed by FEMA is central in the risk assessment process in the country. The United States and its territories are covered by one of ten regions for FEMA’s emergency management purposes. Tribal, state, county and local governments develop emergency management programs/departments and operate hierarchially within each region. Emergencies are managed at the most-local level possible, utilizing mutual aid agreements with adjacent jurisdictions. If the emergency is terrorist related or if declared an "Incident of National Significance", the Secretary of Homeland Security will initiate the National Response Framework (NRF). Under this plan the involvement of federal resources will be made possible, integrating in with the local, county, state, or tribal entities. Management will continue to be handled at the lowest possible level utilizing the National Incident Management System (NIMS). The Citizen Corps is an organization of volunteer service programs, administered locally and coordinated nationally by DHS, which seek to mitigate disaster and prepare the population for emergency response through public education, training, and outreach. Community Emergency Response Teams are a Citizen Corps program focused on disaster preparedness and teaching basic disaster response skills. These volunteer teams are utilized to provide emergency support when disaster overwhelms the conventional emergency services. See also * Burned area emergency response * Central Emergency Response Fund * Community Emergency Response Team * Decontamination * Emergency Management Information System * Emergency Response Guidebook * Emergency Response Officers * First aid * Hazardous material ** Pipeline and Hazardous Materials Safety Administration (PHMSA) * Incident Command System, a prepositioned, interservice cross-governmental command-and-control method to prevent interservice rivalry and official error in rapidly developing emergency situations. * List of Special Response Units * Public safety * Quarantine *Amateur radio operators may help provide emergency communications in the event of an Emergency: ** Amateur Radio Emergency Service ** Radio Amateur Civil Emergency Service *Famine Early Warning Systems Network *In USA, Disaster Mitigation Act of 2000 ** Local Emergency Planning Committee Further reading Federal Emergency Management Agency (FEMA). "Emergency Management Guide for Business & Industry." FEMA 141, (.PDF). 2007. Washington, D.C.: FEMA, 18 May 2006. The National Fire Protection Association (NFPA). "NFPA 909: Code for the Protection of Cultural Resources Properties—Museums, Libraries, and Places of Worship." 2005 ed. Quincy, Mass.: NFPA, 2005. National Fire Protection Association (NFPA). "NFPA 1600: Standard on Disaster/Emergency Management and Business Continuity Programs." 2007 ed. Quincy, Mass.: NFPA, 2007. Academic resources * International Journal of Emergency Management, ISSN: 1741-5071 (electronic) ISSN: 1471-4825 (paper), Inderscience Publishers * Journal of Homeland Security and Emergency Management ISSN: 1547-7355, Bepress * Australian Journal of Emergency Management, http://www.ema.gov.au/ajem (electronic) ISSN: 1324 1540 (paper), Emergency Management Australia * Stephenson Disaster Management Institute External links * [http://library.nyu.edu/preservation/disaster/begin.htm Disaster Plan Workbook] * [http://www.wnylrc.org/documentView.asp?docid=35&sid= Western New York Disaster Preparedness and Recovery Manual for Libraries and Archives] * [http://matrix.msu.edu/~disaster/index.php The Disaster Mitigation Planning Assistance Website.] * Heritage Preservation. The Emergency Response and Salvage Wheel Tool * Public Health Management after Natural Disasters: Preparation, Response & Recovery - video, presentations, and summary of event held at the Woodrow Wilson International Center for Scholars, June 2008 * Disasters Roundtable Disasters Roundtable Workshop hosted by the National Academies * Ready.gov United States Department of Homeland Security * FEMA Emergency Management Related Training * US-Homeland Emergency Response Organization * The French Emergency Preparedness Directorate * Preparing For Emergencies - UK Government public information site * UK Resilience news and information service for emergency practitioners (run by the Civil Contingencies Secretariat) * United Nations International Strategy for Disaster Reduction * UNDP Risk reduction programme * Emergency Management Australia * Emergency Response Resources The National Institute for Occupational Safety and Health * Site dedicated to use of Information and Communication Technologies (ICT) for emergency management * Heritage Health Index 2005 Report on the State of America's Collections. * [http://palimpsest.stanford.edu/bytopic/disasters/ Disaster Preparedness and Response]. Conservation OnLine. * [http://aic.stanford.edu/library/online/disaster/ Disaster Recovery and Response]. American Institute for Conservation of Historic & Artistic Artworks. * [http://www.emergencymanagement.org.uk Emergency Management Portal]. Online resources for emergency managers. *Emergency Management Reference Material Repository. Footnotes * Category:Occupational safety and health